Snow White and the Seven Keys of Doomsdays
by StuckInTheTARDIS
Summary: Inspired by the latest DW ep "Night Terrors". Snow White is an average timegirl, until her father marries again. Now she is forced to fight her way back to her own time, to take down her evil stepmother.


**Snow White and the Seven Keys of Doomsday**

**A/N: This was inspired by the newest episode of Doctor Who. In "Night Terrors" the Doctor mentions three children's fairy tales that he read when he was young, so I thought I'd give it a go. Rated for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Snow White.**

Chapter 1: The Time of the Dinosaurs.

Once upon a time there was a little time girl called Snow White. She was in her second regeneration, and she now had snow white skin, hair as black as the void and the rosiest cheeks you ever saw. Snow White had recently lost her mother, as she had used up all her regenerations. Snow White's father was a time lord with a high level of respect. Although he loved Snow White, he couldn't spend much time with her, as he was needed in his line of work. One day, he decided that Snow White needed a new mother.

The many suns were shining upon Gallifrey on the fateful day where Snow White's father married her new step mum. Her father loved his new wife, but the wife didn't seem to like Snow White at all. The wife understood that Snow White's father worked in a line of work that payed generously, and wished to be the sole inheritor. This couldn't happen when Snow White was around.

So the step-mother sought to get rid of Snow White. She ordered the local woodcutter to take her to a room in the middle of the Time forest. Inside this room were seven keys and seven doors. Each door led to a different point in time, and the keys were called the Seven Keys of Doomsday. These keys were located in the middle of the room. Each key had a different face on it, which matched a door.

In order to get out of the room, Snow White had to open the right door that led to her timeline. However if she opened the wrong door, she would be sucked into whichever time zone that was opened and had to stay there until she found the blue door in that time zone.

The first key Snow White chose was the "happy" key. This key matched the door in the dead centre. As soon as she opened it, she was drawn in. She suddenly found herself lying face up in a dense forest. All around her she could see different shades of green and hear ominous sounds. She carefully picked herself up and looked around. All she could identify were plants, so she took a few steps through the foliage. Suddenly a giant creature appeared and took a big bite of the leaves around her.

It seemed to be some type of reptile, and Snow White knew this animal to be a Triceratops. She was in the Cretaceous period of Mesozoic era. She was in the time of the dinosaurs!

Snow White knew she had to act quickly. As well as Triceratops and other herbivores, there were meat eaters like the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She quickly shimmied up the nearest tree (careful of Apatosaurus) and looked at her surroundings. Just outside the forest was a wide clearing. Here there were many nests and inside these nests were the eggs of the Maiasaura.

Snow White then noticed that there was a very bright light shining in the sky. Thinking over what she just learnt, she figured out that this light must be the asteroid. She had to get out of here, and fast. But where would the door be?

She scouted around the clear plain, and finding nothing odd, decided that the door must be somewhere in the trees. She slid down the tree and began to look. However she was unaware of whether the door would be small or large. She searched for hours, until she saw a blue door in the distance.

All of a sudden, a great big dinosaur came out of nowhere. It opened its mouth and roared. The teeth must have been at least twenty centimetres long. It was the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She quickly started running, but this was a giant man-eating dinosaur. Using every technique she learnt in school, she ducked, weaved and climbed.

Soon she was only around ten metres away but at this point the Tyrannosaurus Rex caught up. It quickly hit her out of the way and she went soaring. She hurriedly scrambled up and let out a scream as the carnivore open its mouth and breathed putrid breath on her. She fought the sudden urge to throw up and ran towards the door.

Scrambling with the key, she tried desperately to open the door. The key finally fit and she wrenched the door open. She rushed in and just in time, shut the door straight in the dinosaurs face.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Hopefully you liked it and want me to write more. Please R&R.**


End file.
